


Bloody

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gothic, M/M, Rewrite, Royalty, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: For FakeSmilesFakeLaughs on wattpad, who gave me a lovely comment spam over there.Here is the rewrite of the oneshot: "Bloody"Vampires becuase cliche cliche I like gothic literature and poetry.





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347832) by knightinpinkunderwear. 



> This is a rewrite of a little oneshot that is posted in a little collection wattpad. They are named the same thing. I wrote that one and I wrote this one.

 

People often say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Now, most people would agree that you would need a whole unblemished face to be beautiful,  _ most people.  _ Some just needed to see  _ you,  _ to see the beauty. To see the soul behind the face. Because beautiful looking people can be more hideous than the worst of monsters. Now Jet had never quite grasped the mortals sense of beauty. Scars were no drawback to him. They were markers and memorials of the battles that you have survived, the trials you have overcome, the fact that you somehow lived on. So to him, they were quite beautiful. That was where the obsession with the mortal prince began, with his scars. Most notably was the one that marred almost half his face. A large, angry burn, with skin badly discoloured, and raised and rough. Nothing like the porcelain smooth skin of the rest of his face. Then it was his eyes. While the prince's family, father and sister, had cold yellow eyes, his were gold. Like molten iron they shone, expressive and reflective. They were warm, almost unbearably hot, as if they could melt you with a single stare. Like the rest of his family, he had well-kept long hair. The deep brown strands seemed more like silk strands than hair they were so smooth. His hair looked best when it whipped about him. When it came loose while he mastered his dao blades. It whirled about him like a typhoon, spinning and flying. It hinted at the destructive capabilities of its owner. Jet desired nothing more than to watch this mortal. But he knew he would never be able to only  _ watch. _ The prince, who turned out to have a temper shorter than the length of his thumb, was subdued in his home. He was trapped, suffocating, like a beast trapped and tamed. Knowing that only increased his desire for the mortal. He wanted to be the one to unleash this great beast, to aid it in whatever destruction and bloodshed it desired. He wanted to lavish it in everything it deserved, appreciation, praise,  _ love.  _ The mortal prince's name was Zuko. And though he was an angry destructive force he could be deathly calm. He could sit at a tiny pond and feed the turtle-ducklings. He could sit in the shade of a tree surrounded by the blood red fire lilies and simply breathe. For a mortal he was quite the living contradiction, which only made him more interesting to Jet. All of that directly caused the chain of events that led to now. He was standing in the prince's chambers, the window letting in a cool night breeze. In the soft, pale moonlight his skin shone like a pearl. The scar was softened in the dimness. Jet found, this peace to be beautiful too. He could hear the prince's pulse beating steadily, a slow drumbeat of slumber. He descended upon that pulse point in the blink of an eye, drinking. The blood was hot in his mouth, the bitterness was sweet. The prince immediately struggled, clawing and slapping at the hand over his mouth and the head that was buried into his neck. He kicked and tried to scream. Jet let go of his throat. The mortal's eyes were wide in fright, no, terror. A drop of blood dropped down from his chin onto a pale cheek. The bite on the prince's throat was bleeding freely, pillow and sheets turning from white to deep deep red. 

“Hush, I am not here to harm you, only to set you free.” Fear was replaced by confusion. “Something so precious as yourself should not be chained amongst mortals.” Jet bit into his wrist, removing the hand from atop Zuko's mouth. “Drink and be free.” The prince blinked, then he seized forward and the beast drank. A vase crashed to the floor. It was ignored. When the beast was done, he sat there, blood dripping from his mouth and throat. The golden eyes had a spark in them, freedom. The beast in a mortal’s body could tell it was almost free. 

When the royal guard finally arrived to investigate the noise all they saw was a hooded young man cradling their Prince in his arms. The figure smiled a sharp white smile. It mocked them. With that he out the open window still holding the Prince. The guards ran towards the window, as if they thought they could make a difference then. The curtains billowed in night breeze. The moon shone, full and eerie. The wind howled like a pack of hungry wolves. There was not a person to be seen. The search went on for only a few short months. But the prince was ne'er to be seen again. He gave up his birthright to the throne, his family, his entire life thus far. But now he was free, loved, worshipped. In time little time he grew to adore his partner in turn, and that was worth infinitely more than what he had given up. The people of his kingdom knew nigh nothing as to how or why their prince suddenly disappeared. Nay, there was one rumor that the people all knew, and it was the only thing anyone knew for certain about the night of his disappearance. The crisp white sheets of his bed were stained and bloody.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you liked it. Happy new years eve! (You can comment as a guest without an account)
> 
> Please comment, I love my feedback.


End file.
